


Avoid the Inevitable

by VermilionRed



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Untitled Goose Game (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:02:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22088347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VermilionRed/pseuds/VermilionRed
Summary: The white terror knew no laws. It cared for no laws written by men, the powers above or even by the universe itself.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64





	Avoid the Inevitable

There was a white terror in the night, they said. Things would go missing, or lay in ruins by the morning; and none would be able to figure out what happened. None knew what terror wreaked havoc in the city, and none had the courage to go and find out.

People learned to live with the loss of their possessions, just as they learned to live with the loss of their families, friends and neighbours. It didn’t make it hurt any less.

If it happened five, six years earlier, someone would have eventually contacted the police, and when the police inevitably gave up, maybe the Avengers would have tried to help. They would have failed. The white terror knew no laws. The white terror knew no peace.

And so, when the day came, people were all silently hoping that the white terror would show up to fight.

With them, maybe even for them. Because everyone knew that without the people of the planet, the white terror would also cease to exist. It had interest in keeping the Earth safe, selfish as it was.

It was a fight they were unlikely to win; the enemy was just too many. Too many monstrous creatures tearing apart everything and everyone they came upon, too many soldiers armed with unfailing weaponry. The Earth might have put on a courageous fight, gathering all its sorcerers, superheroes and soldiers, but it was simply not enough.

Thanos stood, the gauntlet glimmering gold on his hand. Tony Stark lunged at him, but was thrown aside in a flash a white.

“I am,” Thanos said, voice calm and even, “inevitable.”

The metallic clank of a snap.

Nothing.

Thanos turned his hand, disbelief written on his face. The stones were gone. He turned to look at Tony, who was just clambering back to his feet. He looked just as confused.

Suddenly, the unmistakeable sound of flapping wings. A flash of white, the tap of webbed feet.

“Honk,” said the white terror, beak alight with the shine of the infinity gems. It spread its wings menacingly at Thanos, opened its beak, and with a belittling honk, snapped it shut.

The white terror knew no laws. It cared for no laws written by men, the powers above or even by the universe itself. With a satisfied shake of its head, the gems all clattered to the ground. The white terror, unmarred by forces that almost tore Thanos himself apart, spread its wings, and flew away.

The Earth and its people belonged to the white terror, and it would let no evil take them away.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on [Tumblr](https://mercurysulfite.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
